You are the Uniter, Chloe
by Joaslover
Summary: Chloe is the Uniter. Alek is a self absorbed jerk that is her protector. Both or them are Mai, and both of them have feelings that they are unsure about.
1. Chapter 1

I just need to _relax, _I told myself. So that's the plan. Tonight would be party time. Clubbing time… Now me being Mai and all I could get in without a problem. I guess being Mai is actually good for something… even though being Human would be my first choice. But considering I don't really have much of a choice for that matter, dancing and flirting will hopefully help me forget. Tonight I get the night off from training and I'm gonna sneak away from my Mai protectors… I'm not even going with Amy or Paul. This is just strictly a 'me' thing.

The Club I'm heading too is called 'The Beat' and its supposed to be something crazy… Which is what I need tonight. The bad part is that I can't kiss… _anyone_. The whole 'they will die' thing going on… So I'm just strictly stuck to flirting… which is ok with me… I guess.

Getting in was very easy… getting past the whole I.D. thing was a breeze. The hard part was getting past Alek. Which involved making him stand outside of the girls bathroom at school leaving a sink on and swiftly sneaking out a window. Ha… I'm surprised it worked. But it did…

And now I'm dancing… The beat was pulse intensifying which gave me so much adrenaline that I felt like I conquer the world. The strobe lights and dancing guys around me just icing on the cake. I had taken a break and decided to get a margarita. Something a little fancy was just right for that moment.

I finished up and I heard Britney Spear's song I wanna go come on. Normally I wouldn't care if that song came on. But me being a little buzzed I was in love with it. _Shame on me! Do do do do, Do do do do. To need release! _I then heard a british accent whisper in my ear.

"Want to dance, Luv?" I smile came onto my face. Guys had been asking my to dance all night… but this one had to be the best.

"Sure" I said turning around to see the gentleman offering a dance. I turned around to a face that didn't look so thrilled… my heart stopped. "Hey Alek…" I tried to smile and play my charm… Knowing that it probably wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot.

"What the hell were you thinking? I've been searching for you all night!" he started he kept his voice low but demanding, knowing that even in the blaring music I could hear him. "You still don't have any idea how much all of your lives mean don't you? You are the Uniter, Chloe. You have a duty; therefore you have to be protected! We gave you a night off, but that doesn't mean you can go off by yourself! If you wanted to go to a club you could've let somebody know…" He started to clam down slightly letting his cockiness flow out into his words. "And if you wanted somebody to grind on you, all you had to do was ask." His usual smirk slowly craved back on his face and he grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the dance for, and I started to dance with Alek Petrov.

As much as I hated to admit it… he could dance… Like _really._ He almost gave me a run for money. But I wasn't going to let him have the satisfaction though. I threw my arms up in the air and gave it everything I got. Swaying to the beat and singing the words… just relaxing is fun. The most fun I had in forever. I didn't know that Alek could have been fun… During training he was always so arrogant and bigheaded that it drove me crazy.

We were on our way to the bar again because we both gotten thirsty and needed a break I tripped and lost my balance. While I was in mid air Alek caught me and pulled me up with his strong, assured arms and I gazed into his brown eyes as he gazed into my green ones, and I felt a certain unexpected spark.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up Saturday morning to the Alarm clock blaring. At 7:00 to be exact… I really didn't remember setting that thing… Well actually I didn't really remember how I got home last night either… My throbbing head let me know that I drank _way_ too much… and then I turned and saw a note next to my spot on my bed….

'_Training in thirty, don't be late. –Alek"_

I panicked there for a sec and checked to make sure I had clothes on. I still had my dress on from last night. I took a quick sigh of relief and went to get out of bed. I saw a glass of water and two Ibuprofen sitting there waiting for me to take. Alek do all of this? Normally I would worry about what happened and what I did… but at the present time my head was pounding too much for me to really give a care. I grabbed my Mai training outfit and went to the bathroom to change…

Finally after a great deal of difficulty I was changed and on my way. Heading toward are training area that is in an empty field a couple of miles out of town. Once I got there I heard a different heart beat than the one I expected… this heart beat belonged to Jasmine… not Alek. What was up with that?

"Where's Alek?" I asked

"Good morning to you too! I'm doing great thanks for asking, and yourself?" Jasmine said with sarcasm seeping through her words.

"Oh… sorry…" I started slightly embarrassed… "Good morning my, oh so wonderful, strong, mighty, and wise trainer…" I said with a grin forming on my face.

"Close enough for now… but next time I won't be so accepting" she said with a smirk.

Training provided a lot of running, climbing, bending in the most ungodly positions (which were supposed to help me become more limber… Apparently something that is supposed to help Mai's during combat, but I can see that being used for something that so totally didn't relate to Mai combat at all.) Flips were involved (which I do think is pretty cool of course) and for all of a 5 hours I trained my butt off…

And of course… after training Jasmine and I normally celebrate a job well done with of course Starbucks (ohh the key to a girl's heart). We were sitting at a table chatting easily (girl talk of course) and suddenly I decided to ask Jasmine again.

"So where is Alek?"

Jasmine hesitated for a second but calmly said "He had some date this morning, so he asked if I could feel in on Uniter duty. And of course I said no problem, thinking 'oh yea Chloe will be so cool with that' obviously I was so wrong" Jasmine scoffed with an eye roll.

I let out a light laugh and replied "Oh Jasmine you know I love you, I just expected Alek that's all. And yes you were a lovely surprise." I said with a smile

Finally when Jasmine and I went are separate ways I went to hang out with Amy and do some shopping.

"Finally Miss Chloe King has decided to have some girl time with me" Amy giggled. I was beginning to believe that she no longer loved me"

I rolled my eyes and laughed "How could I no longer love my best friend?" I asked.

So Amy and I shopped for a while ate dinner and shopped some more. Girl time with my best friend was a much needed thing. After dinner Amy and I departed and I decided to walk home.

So you probably know where this is going? A lonely little girl walking by herself at nightish time... pretty dangerous right? You would be right, very right indeed.

Heading home I was maybe seven blocks away from my house, and I felt foot steps behind me. "Shoot" I muttered, walking a little faster. This would be my lucky day of course… I heard the footsteps pace quicken behind me.

My mind was racing almost as fast as my heart. I guess 5 hours of training would indeed come in handy, and I turned to an alley type place and began to let my instincts take over I felt an sensation that I would assume being my eyes transforming into the slits that were part of my cat nature. The intruder came closer turning into the alley where I was, he looked as if he was ready for a fight. He had a problem coming for him though, I am a decedent from the Egyptian Goddess Basset, which made me a panther and panthers don't lose a fight very easily.

He made the fist move taking a knife and aim, sending it straight for my heart, and if I were just an ordinary human… I would have been dead. But being the Mai I was I pounced and missed the knife entirely. Unfortunately this was a move he expected. He pulled out a wooden stake and pushed me down on the ground pinning myself under him. "The whole stake thing is so Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and you just not cool enough to be her." I said straining under his weight.

"Fortunately I don't have to be cool enough to take you down" he said huskily. His voice sounded very familiar… but I couldn't place it. Because at that time and place I saw my eight life flash before my life and I braced myself for the pain and the cold emptiness that went along with dying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chloe King… **_**Canceled…**_** oh no. My heart is absolutely broken…. My sweet, sweet Alek. I'm going to miss you so… I'm going to continue this still. Well if you guys still like it. I felt as if that last chapter kinda stunk so I'm going to try harder for this one. Anyways, send me a review and give me some ideas and stuff you want to see in here, and also I just love reviews.**

**Alex's Pov**

I heard Chloe's breathing quicken. Her rhythm of her heart, quickened as she was running for her life… What was happening? I jumped off the roof the Chloe's house and Landed on the tree branch that was next to her window. Keeping perfect balance I opened the window and leaped soundlessly in. She was asleep, and dreaming. I could see her eyes move under her eyelids… She was facing some kind of danger. I placed my hand on her shaking her arm lightly.

"Chloe… Chloe… wake up." I shook her harder

She woke with a start. She looked up at me with her green eyes showed horror on her face as tears came streaming down.

"Wh… what's wrong Chloe?" I stuttered.

Her breathes came out in pants and she was trying to regain control over her fright. What scared her so?" I pulled her up so she was standing in front of me and I pulled my sure arms around her slim waist, trying to comfort her as she was trying to control the streams coming down her face. I stroked her hair tenderly… oh her hair… it was unruly but had the most delicate curls… I just wanted to get my hand lost in the wonderful maze that was her hair…

_Snap out of it Petrov… You're her _trainer_… her _protector_. __Valentina has drilled this in my head for as long as I could remember… We are duty first and ourselves last. The __prophecies__may say that we belong together… But this is neither the time nor place to romance with Chloe. _

I pulled back from Chloe she seemed to have clamed down, the tears had stopped flowing down her red puffy face. I wanted to know what made her cry with every fiber of my being… but I was scared that mentioning it would tear her to pieces, once again.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked, waiting to her an answer.

"I… I... _died_" She started "he killed me… he had no remorse… I felt myself die. I felt the coldness and blankness swallow me whole. I was shivering, and couldn't get warm. Alek…It just seemed so _real_" She started to cry again

"Chloe, _oh Chloe_… Clam down its ok. You're _safe_. I'm right here. Nobody's going to hurt you ok? I will protect your lives with _mine_. I won't let _anything_ happen to you. I swear it." I said solemnly sitting down and pulling her next to me.

She turned and looked me in my brown ones with her teary green ones. "Thank you" she said gratefully.

I nodded my head and got up. "I'll be on the roof, ok? I can keep an eye out for anything, and I can keep an ear out for you in case you need me. Good deal?" I asked with a half a smile.

She nodded with a small grin "Good deal"

I swiftly got up and leaped out the window onto the tree than onto the roof. Chloe's heart rate started to slow, coming back to normal. I sighed in relief, glad to be of service.

I hummed softly… for it was going to be a long night. I didn't normally stay all night… But I would for her, because the stakes were higher than ever.

_**Earlier that morning**_

"Alek! Get up and come down here!" Valentina called. I grabbed my shorts (Because I sleep in my boxers) and put them on and walked down stairs to Valentina.

"You rang?" I asked.

"Yes Alek." She started "we seem to have inquired a crisis."

"What kind of crisis?"

"A crisis that would deal with having several branch of the Order here in San Francisco, and I feel that Chloe's in grave danger."

I nodded… not knowing what to say.

"I feel that it would be best that Chloe leaves for a little while."

I nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad you agree," Valentina stated. "Because you and Chloe are to report to the airport Monday morning to get on a flight to Georgia."

"_Georgia?_ What? Why Georgia? " I questioned totally confused.

"The Georgian Mai tribe is a strong group, and Georgia is pretty safe. So here are your tickets" She said handing them over "You're riding first class and your flight takes off at 6 am. I suggest that you start packing, and I'll break the news to Chloe tomorrow." Valentina said walking off.

I stared at her walking away for a moment, my mouth agape. _Georgia? _With_ Chloe? _I shook my head and grabbed a pair of my shoes by the door and left the apartment with out a shirt and went for a run.

I had my iPod _blaring._ I was pushing myself to run faster and longer. God, I love running, just having my heart pumping almost as fast as my legs. The wind blowing my hair, tossing it around in every direction, it's really something.

I had nothing else to do. I was supposed to train Chloe that morning. But I had texted Jasmine earlier and asked her fill in for me giving her the excuse that I had a 'date' because I didn't really wanted to fill in my cousin on all of the details, so I went back home to pack. Apparently we'd be there a while… Valentina didn't even give us a day to plan on coming back… So I packed about two weeks of clothes, and prayed that the Georgian Mai had washing machines… Because I had heard some stories about Georgia… and none of them really included a washing machine… or ever a dryer. I knew that this was going to be a long trip if Chloe didn't want to go. But my biggest fear actually was, was that she wouldn't want to go with _me_.

**Ok well that's for right now. I hoped you guys enjoyed that. Did you like it in Alek's point of view? Or would you rather it be Chloe. I do have to say I'm not very good at being a 'guy' but I did try. Anyways Review and tell me if you like, and what you want to see (If you guys aren't tired of this story yet of course). Hope you liked it. And I'm still really depressed… my man… is no longer going to be reason to suffer through Tuesdays… Anyways once again I hope you enjoyed this and PLEASE review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm really glad that you guys are excited for the trip to Georgia. This makes my heart smile because Georgia is where I've lived my whole life. So it makes since that I would bring them here right? This would just so happen to be the stat where I know the most about with out having to do research. So yea… haha anyways I'm glad you guys liked both Chloe and Alek's Point of views and I'll probably just switch back and forth between them in each chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys, I enjoyed reading them and can't wait to read them in the future (hint hint, ha) Anyways I'll shut up and start with the chapter. Hope you guys will enjoy it.**

_Chloe's Point of View_

My _dream_ it wasn't true…

It didn't _happen_. I was focusing on my heart beat to slow it down… there was no need to put Alek on anymore on the edge then he already was… there was no need for him to fall off or anything.

Once my breath and my heart rate slowed down, I was ready to analyze what happened. Bad dream… which caused Alek to come… Then Alek was all touchy touchy feely feely, which was just so not Alek! But... Alek _was_ trying to comfort me... Yea that's it. He was just trying to calm me down… Nothing else to look in too about it.

Some time while I was having this conversation with myself I fell back to sleep, _this_ time it peaceful and dreamless. And I slept like a rock.

_**The Next Morning**_

The next morning was Sunday, and I awoke to my phone ringing. I awoke to my phone ringing. I sat up and checked the caller. It was Valentina, so I clicked accept and answered the phone.

"Good morning, Val" I said cheerfully

"Chloe, meet me at the apartment in 30. I need to talk to you about something." Valentina said somberly. Alek is still over there. Tell him when our ready and he'll walk you over here." She hung up after saying this.

I sighed and quickly remembered that Alek was over here still. I could still hear his heart beat softly beating. "Ok Alek," Knowing he heard what Valentina said "Let me get ready real fast, and we can head out." In response Alek laid out on the roof… Resting a minute before leaving the house.

I quickly grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and changed, brushed my hair, and put on a bit of mascara, I also grabbed a pair of sandals and within fifteen minutes I told Alek that I was ready to go.

He jumped off the roof of the house and I walked down the stairs and greeted him at the door. "You know Alek," I started "I think I can manage walking to Valentina's by myself." He laughed a short laugh, as if he knew something, but the rest of the walk was in silence.

When we got to the complex we rode up the elevator and Alek walked to the door swiftly sticking in the key and unlocking the door. We walked in and Valentina was sitting on a chair in the kitchen. Alek came up pulled out a chair, and sat down. I followed.

Valentina cleared her throat and began "Chloe, you are the Uniter."

"Um… didn't we have this conversation like six months ago?" I asked wondering what all of this dramatics were for.

"Let me finish Chloe" she started again, kind of annoyed. "You are in danger, the other we found that several branches of The Order are in the area. We are going to have to transport you a soon as possible."

"What? Transport me? I'm not a box of pens or anything. You can't just transport me." I started, my voice rising "Besides, what about my Mom? What is she going to think about all of this?"

"Don't worry about your mother Chloe, she will be dealt with. But for the time being you need to pack and get ready for Georgia." She said and by the tone of her voice she meant business. I knew that I couldn't change her mind… it was official. I was stuck going to Georgia. Ugh, Georgia!

_Alek's Point of View _

I watched Chloe's face after Valentina broke the news. She looked defeated. It almost broke my heart. But Chloe's safety meant the most to me. So I stood behind Valentina's back about this. As we were walking out Valentina also added "Oh by the way Chloe, Your spending the night here tonight. You're going to need to be in strictest care. So pack quickly. We already have Mai at your house. So don't worry." She said with a small smile.

The look on Chloe's face was as if she was about to cry. Oh what I would've given to just put my arms around her. We were meant to belong together. But that was all due time. She hasn't seen me like that… yet. It made me wish that in Georgia she would start to at least… But I knew not to keep my hopes up for something that would probably not happen.

**So I don't really like this chapter… it was more of a filler than anything because I can't be all 'and then the next day Chloe and Alek appeared in Georgia' Cause that's just not cool. So yea.. Anyways they should be heading to Georgia in the next chapter. Where in Georgia would you guys like them to stay, I've been told either Athens or Atlanta. Is there any other place that you want them to stay? Feel free to review and I hope you enjoyed this.**


End file.
